I will try to Fix You
by DameonCain
Summary: Rachel, Santana, and Blaine are siblings who are forced to move from New York to Ohio. They find Quinn, Brittany, and Kurt (also siblings) and try to woo them only to find out the three siblings are more broken than they would care to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Santana weren't happy with having to move from New York to Ohio. They loved the city and in the words of Santana, they didn't want to go live in a Podunk town. These twin sisters ran their school and they felt it to be unfair that they had to start over. "Mijas, we are moving back there since you two can't stay out of trouble here. Maybe being in a small town will be good for you guys," their father Leroy said.

"Papi, we can stay out of trouble. Please can't we just stay here?" Rachel pleaded.

"Sorry girls, we've decided. Now go upstairs and pack your things."

The girls walked up the stairs and in to their respective rooms to pack. Their younger brother, Blaine, had already packed his room in excitement. He loves new places, new faces and so moving to Ohio was everything but bothersome to him. He walked up to Rachel's room with a knock on the door. "Hey sis, do you think there will actually be people worth our time in Ohio?"

"Lil bro, it's Ohio, we'd be lucky to not get booted out for having two dads."

"Well I did my research, and the school we will be attending, has this club that I think we should all join."

"And what club is that hair gel?" Santana walked in having heard the conversation from her room.

"It's their glee club, they made it to nationals last year but the reason they didn't place is fucking hilarious." Blaine grabbed Rachel's iPad and found the video on YouTube.

"Holy shit sis, it's that glee club that we were against. That is where we are moving?"

"Yep, and they have one of the cutest boys I've ever seen there. He and his twin sisters are all three in that glee club. I plan to join as soon as we get there."

"Wow little dude you've done your research," Santana said with a sly smile.

"Well what can I say? I have you two for sisters and if it is going to be anything like our old school, we will rule it in no time."

"Granted you have learned well from us young grass hopper," Rachel smiled.

The next day was the move. The three kids helped their dads load their belongings into the back of the UHaul and said good bye to their old lives. "Ohio, here we come," their daddy, Leroy, said.

"Daddy, can I ride with Rachel and Santana?" Blaine asked. He loved his sisters' car. It was a 2013 Jet black Camaro with a dark grey racing stripe going up the middle. Their fathers normally joked that if you didn't know their children were gay, then you'd only have to look at their car to know.

"Yeah I don't see a problem in that, it's not like there is lots of room in the UHaul anyway."

The drive to Ohio felt like it took forever to the three Berry's. The house their fathers had bought was huge. After unpacking their things they all three decided to go check out the town. They soon came up on a small coffee shop. "The Lima Bean. How fucking original," Santana said.

"Yeah small town sis, can't expect much," Rachel said as she was getting out of the car.

"Hey girls, I think those three I told you about are in there," Blaine exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get some coffee," Santana smirked in Rachel's direction. All three siblings put on their leather jackets and aviators and walked in to the small coffee shop. Upon entering, Blaine let out a silenced mhmm to confirm that it was indeed the siblings they had discussed the night before. "I must say Santana, you make our signature look, simply sexy," Rachel said to her twin sister in hopes of gaining the attention of the three blondes they'd set their eyes on since competing against them in last year's nationals.

"Bitch please, we all three make this look sexy," Santana added with her signature smirk. "So lil bro, what's the news about this school we are gonna be attending?"

"It's called McKinley High. They have a glee club, which we will join, a cheerleading squad that has won Nationals multiple times, and a shitty ass football team. I'd say it's your typical high school."

"Well I'm bored with this, let's go home and rest. We got a school to take over tomorrow." The three brunette siblings got up. "Remind me to have daddy buy some real coffee as well, this shit is horrible." Rachel said as the three of them threw away their full cups of coffee. They all three walked out sporting their families signature smirk, and making sure they got noticed.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Quinn asked her sister and brother after the three newbies left the Lima Bean. "Are those the new kids that mom was telling us about?"

"They were hot," Brittany said. "I do believe they were. Mom said they were good looking kids."

"Yeah the guy, perfect eye candy," Kurt, the youngest of the three had said with a look in his eyes that said he was already in love.

"They were good looking you two, but I don't trust them already. They look like players. Just keep your distance at school tomorrow."

Rachel wanted to scream at her alarm clock to shut up. It wasn't until her little brother came jumping onto her bed that she even opened her eyes. "C'mon Rae, I have a boy to impress at school."

"Blaine, dude, if you could think with your brain instead of your dick—nope never mind you're our little brother that will never happen," Santana smirked as she walked into her sister's room. "Here I'll pick out your clothes, it's obvious that we look super-hot and bad ass on our first day of school." Santana grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, Halestorm t-shirt, and her sister's combat boots from her closet and set them by the bed. "Get your diva ass up and get the hell ready," She said as she jerked the covers off of her sister.

"Dear GOD I wish I were an only fucking child sometimes," Rachel moaned as she crawled out of her bed. "Will you two get the FUCK outta my room so I can shower and change, please?"

"You know hair gel, some shit never changes, no matter where you go," Santana smiled as she and Blaine left Rachel's room.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel glided down the stairs of their new home and into the kitchen. "You assholes rushed my ass outta bed, so get your asses in gear and be at the car in two minutes or I'm leaving you at the house," Rachel went out of the front door, grabbing her back along the way and got into the driver's side of their Camaro.

"You kids better get going, you know how your sister gets in the mornings," Their dad Hiram said as he kissed each one on the cheek. "And for the love of God, don't get in trouble on your first day,"

"No promises pops, we already have our eyes on some people, quite a threesome of hotties I might add. And if they have boyfriends, then, there's probably gonna be a throwdown and you know us Berry's gonna kick some ass if it comes to that, and if it is on our first day, then, yeah, no promises," Santana said with a snarky tone to her voice and a playful smirk to her little brother.

"Yeah Satan's right Dad, I mean, we are teenagers, and we only think with two things, our fists and genitals, so no promises." With this said, the two siblings run out to the car before Rachel blows the horn a seventh time.

"What will we do with those three?" Hiram says as they drive away.

"Nothing, it's how they are, all we can do is love them and hope they find someone to straighten them out before they end up in juvi," his husband said.

The drive to the school was short. With Rachel driving, Santana and Blaine didn't expect anything less. The small school they were sitting in front of, that bothered them a little. "Dear God, our grade school in New York was bigger than this."

"Satan play nice."

"Listen little bro, we are going to rule this school, and if it is gonna be the size of a sardine can, that means they are a tight knit little group of rednecks who are gonna look at us as three faggots walking into a Westboro Baptist Church picket."

"Okay, enough of the dramatics Santana, let's go show these kids who they will start to bow down to." Rachel got out of the car, putting on her leather jacket and aviators.

These two accessories are the three siblings' trademark attire. No matter what they wear, they always had their leather jacket and aviators on. As the other two jumped out of their car and put on their own trademark accessories, there were three sets of eyes already on them. "That car, totally sexy," Brittany said to her sister and younger brother.

"Totally," Kurt said still staring at the youngest of the Berry siblings.

"You guys stop. These three are trouble I can tell. Keep your distance or I'll be forced to make sure they stay away from the both of you," Quinn said as she was watching the oldest of the Berry's walk past her.

You can't really blame her. The girl is hot and if she was being honest she wouldn't mind having that arm candy. _Dear god Fabray, you can't let yourself get as low as the fucking new kid who is blatantly a player. _"C'mon guys we are gonna be late for Glee." She had to find a way to get her mind off of this new girl and her brother and sister.

"Ahh Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, nice of you to finally join us. We have three new students auditioning this morning," the curly haired teacher told them.

In walked the three people Quinn had hoped to not see the rest of the day. She let out a muffled sigh as she put her hands over her face. "These three were in the group that won nationals last year guys."

"Oh you mean the one where Finn kissed Quinn and lost it for us?" Artie said with a snarky tone.

"Dude how many freaking times do I have to say I'm sorry for that?" Finn said with his constipated look.

"Hey Frankenteen, this isn't about your stupid train of thought during that, in which," Santana starts and then looks at Quinn. "I feel really sorry for you for that. This kid looks like the world's WORST kisser and you look like you could use someone who can actually satisfy those particular needs of yours sweet cheeks."

"Okay, well you guys have met my sister Santana. I am Rachel, and the other one is Blaine."

"What are you guys going to sing for us Rachel?" The teacher asked.

"Only the greatest song ever from the greatest band ever." With this said, the three siblings took off their leather jackets and aviators.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. The chocolate colored orbs had her mesmerized. At the same time, Brittany was looking into Santana's eyes, and Kurt into Blaine's. The Fabray siblings were smitten. Nothing else could be done about it and once the Berry siblings realized this, the classic Berry smirk came across all three faces. Rachel hooked her IPhone up to the speakers of the classroom and hit play.

_Rachel, _**Santana, **_**Blaine**_, All three:

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone_

_I could close the curtain but this is too much fun._

Rachel made sure to look into Quinn's eyes as she sang. Quinn couldn't help but admire how Rachel's voice sounded singing one of her favorite songs.

I get off on you getting off on me

Give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kind of love we make

When the line is crossed I get off I get off

**There's so much left unspoken between the two of us**

**It's so much more exciting too look when you can't touch**

**You could say I'm different maybe I'm a freak**

**But I know how to twist you to bring you too your knees.**

Just like her sister, Santana was looking into ocean blue eyes. Santana was the dancer of the group so she made sure she put on a show for the girl. She even went as far as to wink at Brittany and could swear she saw the girl come in her seat.

I get off on you getting off on me

Give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kind of love we make

When the line is crossed I get off I get off

_**What you don't know, what you can't see**_

_**Is what I do for you I do for me**_

_**I get off on you, getting off on me**_

_**Give you what you want yeah**_

I get off on you, getting off on me

Give you what you want, but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kind of love we make

When the line is crossed I get off

As he finished the song off with his sisters, he flashed his school boy smile at Kurt. This was his way of flirting. He wasn't like his sisters. Though all three were sweet, the girls didn't like to show it. He didn't mind it. "Okay, not the ideal song choice in here but it was amazing none-the-less. Welcome to the New Directions."

The three brunettes threw a fist in the air and took a seat. "Q, they're hot, can you just give them the benefit of the doubt this once. Santana looks like she really likes me and she's a good dancer and those three are definitely unicorns."

"We will see Britt, I'm still not certain about them," Quinn was too interested in learning more about Rachel. The girl looked like a player, but there was something about the way she looked into Quinn's eyes during their audition that made Quinn want to know what that adventure would have in store for her.

"Okay, our assignment this week is duets. I will pair you guys up and you will do a duet with your partner. The duet doesn't have to be originally a duet, but it will have to express something you both have in common. Quinn, you are with Rachel, Santana with Brittany, Kurt with Blaine, Tina with Mike, Finn with Puck, Sam with Mercedes, and Artie with Unique. You guys are dismissed."

Walking out of the choir room, the Berry siblings were met with slushy facials. "Welcome to McKinley losers." It was the voice of David Karofsky.

"Hey closet case!" Rachel and Santana both yelled at the same time. The slushy stung their eyes but they were furious. "I think it's time we establish ourselves now you two, don't you think so?" Rachel said as she grabbed the jock by his letterman jacket. As she said that, a kid who was actually drinking a slushy walked by. Santana grabbed it from the kid's hand. Rachel pinned the boy against the row of lockers. "What's your name asshole?"

"David."

"Well David, I'm Rachel. That's Santana and the boy who's very expensive boots you just ruined, his name is Blaine. And you my new friend are going to be a message to ANYONE who wants to try that again. You got it?" Blaine held the boys pants away from his waist and Santana dumped the slushy down his pants.

The cold hurt, the embarrassment was worse. He looked like he pissed himself and everyone around him was laughing. "If they only knew what they just started," Kurt said as he was giggling. He'd known first-hand about the torment that David Karofsky causes.

"Yeah, but let's help them get cleaned up. Kurt take Blaine, we'll take the other two," Quinn said as the three of them made their way to their duet partners. "Hey why don't you three come with us, we will help you get cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys, I gave you an extra chapter since this is a new story, I won't update though until a week or two from now. For anyone who is reading any of my other stories, once I get all the stuff straightened out from them (since my old computer deleted everything I had finished for them) I will update them again! I've not forgotten about them, just upset that my old comp deleted all my work =[. Reviews are nice btw...AND if I get enough I may update sooner =]**

"You guys are fucking crazy," Quinn said to Rachel as she and Brittany lead the Berry twins into the closest girl's restroom to help them clean the slushy off themselves.

"Yeah you probably just started a war with the jocks," Brittany added as she was wetting a few paper towels.

"If its war they want, then its war they shall get," Rachel said. The sting from the slushy was starting to get to her eyes.

"Yeah fuck those idiots. We don't put up with that kind of shit," Santana said. Her eyes were stinging as well and it was making her angrier.

"It happens to everyone that they deem a loser. It's just something you need to get used to," Quinn said as she was gently washing the slushy off of Rachel's face. "The rest of us have."

"You had to get used to having that shit thrown in your faces?" Santana asked as Brittany was cleaning her face off for her.

"Yeah it pretty much happens every day, and if we are lucky, multiple times a day. We've even gotten to where we keep extra clothes in our lockers," Quinn said with a giggle.

Rachel was furious. This beautiful creature standing before her had to get used to ruined clothes, cold ice, and stinging eyes all because her classmates deemed her a loser. "There all done," Quinn said smiling.

"Thanks for your help ladies," Rachel handed her phone to Quinn. "Digits please pretty girl? We are partners after all and you'd need my address to come over and work on our song."

"Please don't try your sly tricks Berry, I'm not that easily flattered," Quinn said as she typed her number into Rachel's phone. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that. Text me your address and I'll bring Brittany and Kurt as well seeing as we are all partnered with you."

Quinn smiled and that was all it took. Rachel stared into her hazel eyes and started falling. This wasn't her. Santana noticed this. _Oh man, Rach, you are falling fast and hard._ "Yep, we're done here too," Brittany said. She smiled at Santana as well and Santana couldn't help but get lost in the ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

In the boys restroom Kurt was cleaning the slushy off Blaine's face. "Fucking hell this shit burns," Blaine said.

"Well it will until you get used to it."

"Please this won't happen again. If anything my sisters will make sure of that."

"Blaine, honey, what you guys just did to Karofsky, that in itself is going to guarantee more slushies in your future. My sisters and I have had it happen to us since Freshman year when we all three came out. It's to the point that we expect it when we turn a corner and keep clothes in our lockers to change into every day." Kurt had tears in his eyes. He was out and proud but the treatment from his fellow students tears him up every day when all he ever wanted was to be accepted. He was sure his sisters felt the same way but they didn't show it.

"Kurt, you are a beautiful soul. If these assholes can't see past the fact that they get more girls to themselves, then fuck them," Blaine said as he wiped the tear away from Kurt's cheek.

Blaine wasn't like his sisters. Yes all three Berry's were hopeless romantics but he couldn't help but hold his heart on his sleeve. The second that Kurt leaned to make sure all the slushy was washed off his face, he closed the gap planting a kiss on the boy. The kiss ended too soon for either of the boys, but the door to the restroom they were in was forced open and before either could comprehend what was going on, Karofsky had Blaine held against the wall by his shirt. Kurt quickly looked into Blaine's eyes and began to slowly walk out of the door. "You think that what you just did was fucking smart? You think that because you are the new guy that you can just come along and shit is gonna change? You will learn your place you little faggot, and you will understand who runs this fucking school."

Kurt ran to the girl's restroom with tears in his eyes. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Quinn said looked up from Rachel.

"Karofsky, bathroom, Blaine," Was all he could manage to get out between sobs and jagged breaths.

"Jesus Christ," Rachel ran out of the bathroom and down toward where her little brother was.

When it finally clicked in the rest of their heads that Blaine was in trouble, they all soon followed. "You guys better hope we reach them before it's too late. Rachel will fucking kill him if he hurts Blaine," Santana said. "Hell I'll fucking kill him if he hurts Blaine."

When Rachel made it to the boy's restroom, she noticed Blaine had a smug look on his face and winked at her. "Well dude, you like to call me a faggot, but I get the feeling that you just want in my pants. I mean I can't blame you. I'm hot, I have a big dick, and I could ride you so hard you won't be able to walk or sit for a week. The only problem is I like my boys pretty. Not complete assholes who feel that trying to down grade others will make them the big man on campus."

Karofsky raised his hand and the punch landed on the edge of Blaine's eye. "Okay, you hit like a little bitch. And I don't hit women, so big sis, you want to handle this one?"

Rachel didn't say anything . She just kicked Karofsky in the balls from behind. "This isn't over you stupid little bitches," Karofsky said between tears and gasps for air.

"Looking forward to it slugger," Blaine said as he stepped over the boy.

"So this school is gonna be exciting," Rachel said as she slid her aviators back on her face.

Rachel, Santana, and Blaine walked outside to the bleachers. It was lunch time and they didn't feel like eating nor being in a room with what, so far, seemed to be a school full of imbeciles. "You know if we didn't know any better, we'd say you three are stalking us," Quinn said as her and her siblings approached the three new kids.

"Well had we known this was where you guys hung out, then we could have just stumbled upon it 'accidentally'," Santana said with a smirk.

"Please, as if you guys would have found us."

"Honey, this place isn't that hard to find," Rachel said with a slight giggle.

Rachel had taken a moment to really give Quinn a once over. Her pink streaked blonde hair, hazel eyes, ripped jeans, red Converse, and tank top were all sexy to Rachel. She had figured out earlier that day she'd have to bring her A game to get this girl to be hers. Santana was also checking Brittany out. She had on bright pink skinny jeans, white Converse and white t-shirt and Santana could swear her eyes were a darker shade of blue than they were earlier in the day. Blaine had already figured out that he was going to be with Kurt. The white skinny jeans, green Converse, and purple tank top had just added to the fact that his own unique sense of style made him even more attractive to Blaine. "So how well does Shu handle it if you don't do exactly what his assignment is?" Blaine asked.

"He deals," Brittany replied as she took a seat beside Santana.

"Yeah but he really doesn't like it that much. I did it a couple of weeks ago and he had a hair up his ass and gave me detention," Quinn said smirking as she sat close to Rachel.

"What do you have in mind little dude?" Santana asked her little brother.

"Well we could all do a song together. I mean, these three seemed to enjoy it when we sang Halestorm, maybe we could just make it a small group number instead and our duet parts could be the verses we sing."

"I like it, it's a change from the usual shit Shu makes us do and it still sticks somewhat to the assignment he gave us. It's a win win to me," Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine's knee.

"Yeah lil bro, nice idea. Now what song should we sing?" Rachel said. "Oh and if we are gonna sit out here all the time during lunch, we need comfort. Santana, you and I are going shopping after school."

"Can I come?" Brittany asked while looking at Santana with a puppy dog look.

"Sure thing princess," She replied with a wink. She knew she couldn't resist that look with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Britt, you know if you go then I have to go. I'm sure their car won't have room for all of us," Quinn said.

"It's okay, I can walk home," Blaine said with a smile.

"Nonsense I can drive you in our car," Kurt said. "You should have gone to the nurse for your eye. It's swelling pretty badly."

"Please having these two for sisters makes this look like a scratch."

"It's all out of love little brother," Rachel said. "So I'm bored with school. Who is ready for that shopping trip now?"

"Let's go," the other three girls said in unison.

"Blaine and I will return to class. At least we can get the work you four will miss and give it to you when we meet at your house later to rehearse our song," Kurt said.

"Sounds like a plan," Quinn said as she tossed her keys to Kurt. "Don't wreck it or I'll fucking kill you."

"And to answer your question Rachel, we can figure out what song to sing when we all meet up later," Blaine said as he remembered the question his sister had asked.

"You are going to the nurse's office. Spend about an hour in there and we can go home after. Gets us both out of school since I'm technically your ride, we can get the girl's work, and then we can go and you can tell me all about you."

"Yes sir, but can't we just skip the nurse part and get their work and go home?"

"Sure why not."

The boys went around the school gathering their respective sisters' school work. They met up a few minutes later at the parking lot. "We are the red Bug. It's Quinn's, the last thing our father got her before he died," Kurt said with a low voice.

"Then let's go and we can hang at mine while we wait for the girls," Blaine gave him a soft smile.

"So Goodwill, does this place have any old couches or anything?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and they should be perfect for sitting outside," Quinn said.

"Well lead the way beautiful."

Quinn smiled. It had been a long time since she wanted this kind of attention. When she had dated Finn before, he gave it to her, but it made her sick. She only dated him to keep her status up. Being the head cheerleader at the time, she felt it was expected for her to date the quarterback. Then last year, that thing happened, and no one talks about it or to her since then. "What about Brittany and Santana?" She asked noticing her sister wasn't around.

"They went to the pet store next door. Daddy told us when we got here we could get a puppy and knowing Santana, she is gonna pick one out that Brittany likes."

Both girls walked in a comfortable silence towards the back of the store where the furniture was. "Seems comfy enough," Rachel said as she sat down on the only couch there. "What about that love seat over there? Should we get it as well?"

"No this fucking thing is as hard as a rock," Quinn said as she got up and held her hand out to Rachel to help her up.

Rachel noticed the tattoo of the name Beth on Quinn's wrist. "Who's Beth?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. But one day Rachel, when I'm ready you will hear about it."

With a nod of her head, she used Quinn's hand to get off of the couch and head to the front to pay for it. "Do you need us to deliver it?"

"No ma'am, I'll have someone come by and pick it up a little later today," Quinn said before Rachel could answer.

Quickly she got her phone out and text Puck asking him if he could bring his truck by later and pick up the couch and put it at the bleachers for her.

**Sure thing baby mama-Puckasaurus**

**Don't fucking call me that**

**Sorry Quinn…-Puckasaurus**

**Just don't fucking forget the goddamn couch Puckerman**

"So shall we go make sure my sister doesn't buy every damn animal your sister wants?"

"Let's go," Quinn replied as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled at the gesture and looked down at their hands. It seemed like they were meant to fit together that way. _Yep by tonight, we will have the plans for our first date._ They walked into the pet store and quickly found Santana and Brittany. Brittany was holding a boxer puppy and Santana was holding what appeared to be its twin. "I'm gonna get both Rae, but one is Britt's, and I told her I'd take care of him for her until she can convince her mom to let her keep him."

"You are such a fucking softy San."

"And good luck with mom letting you keep the dog Britt."

"If not, she can always come over to our house and see him."

"How can you guys afford this stuff?"

"Inheritance," was all either girl said. They shared a sad look that didn't go unnoticed by Quinn and her sister.

"We better get home we have a song to work on," Rachel said as her sister finished paying for the puppies. "What are you gonna name them guys?"

"Well ours is called Snix," Santana said with a smile.

"Great now if the dog acts like you do, then it will be the perfect name."

"I'm going to name mine Tyson."

Quinn and Brittany got out of the car and could nothing but stare at the house in awe. "Your house is freaking huge."

"This is actually smaller than our house in New York," Rachel laughed.

"C'mon guys, I'm guessing the red car is yours and that means Blaine and Kurt are already here," Santana said as she ran into her house. "Kurt, Blaine, where the fuck are you?"

"We're in the kitchen. Your brother's eye is worse than we thought," Kurt said.

Rachel walked in to the kitchen to see her brother's eye was swelling really badly and was to the point that it was swollen shut. "Dad is on his way home. He knows we have company and so I've already warned Kurt there will be yelling and possible talks of a lawsuit so you may wanna take the girls and Kurt upstairs," Blaine said with a smile.

"Ahh shit, alright you three upstairs, my room, it's soundproof," Rachel said with a devious smile.

Santana led the way up to Rachel's room. Rachel followed behind trying to get a good look at Quinn's ass. "Is your dad really gonna sue?" Brittany asked.

"No, it's his usual reaction for when something happens to one of us. He and daddy are lawyers and sometimes it gets to their heads," Rachel replied as she lay back on her bed.

"So what song do you guys think we should do?"

"I'm thinking something slow. If we are gonna sing it all together then it's gonna be best for it," Quinn said.

"Okay but are we thinking country? I feel a country song would do well for this," Brittany chimed in.

"Nice choice Britt. So any particular band in mind?" Kurt asked.

"I have a few songs on my iPod we can listen to and see if we like," Santana said.

"Well guys, daddy is calm and has informed to let you know that we can't get into any fights without repercussions. Apparently we had to move because Papi overheard the judges talking about how we'd be in juvi in no time," Blaine said.

"Well fuck. I hate being a good girl," Rachel said.

"Well we will always have our music," Santana said. "This song is perfect. It's slow but not love song slow. Glee club is gonna be so fun tomorrow."

Santana plugged her iPod into her sister's speakers and played the song she had picked out for her siblings and their guests. "I like it. Let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rae, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean San?"

"You is gonna have to step up your game if you wants with Quinn."

"I've been thinking about how to do that."

"Big sis c'mon now. I can tell that whole family likes to be wooed. All of us are gonna have to step up our game."

"Well Satan, our duet assignment isn't due until next week. Why not start now?" Blaine chimed in as he came back to Rachel's room with three beers in his hand. "We are in choir, we sing, that can be a big start."

"Well, let's do it then," Both of his sisters said.

The next day at school is when they put their plan into place. They each taped a rose to the Fabray siblings lockers. They had decided on singing a song each separately in Glee every day. Each day they would choose a song that expressed something about the one they were after that they adored. "Mr. Shue," Rachel stood up at the beginning of glee. "My brother, sister, and I feel we should sing some other songs for you guys. After yesterday we feel that maybe we shouldn't have picked that particular song to sing to you guys."

Rachel walked to the front of the room. Today she decided to keep it particularly simple with her clothes. She had on a pink plaid shirt, boot cut, faded jeans, and a pair of gray Converse. She grabbed a stool and sat down with her guitar.

_There she goes, there she goes again_

_Racing through my brain and I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

Rachel made sure to make eye contact with Quinn. She really liked this girl, which for Rachel Berry was very odd. She never stuck with one girl longer than three hours back in New York.

_There she goes, there she goes again_

_Pulsing through my veins_

_And I just can't contain, this feeling that remains_

_There she goes, there she goes again_

_Racing through my brain and I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

Rachel flashed her megawatt smile at Quinn. Not once had either girl broken their eye contact. Rachel felt that she may have started to do something right for once in her life when she noticed Quinn smile back.

_There she goes, there she goes again_

_She calls my name, pulls my train_

_No one else could heal my pain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

_There she goes, there she goes again_

_Chasing down my lane_

_And I just can't contain this feeling that remains_

_There she goes_

_There she goes_

_There she goes._

"Wow Rachel. As if what we heard last year at Nationals wasn't enough, you just reminded us how beautiful your voice really is," Mr. Shue said clapping. "Who's next?"

"I'd like to go Mr. Shue if that is okay?" Blaine spoke up.

"Alright Blaine, c'mon up."

"Rae, will you play your guitar for me?"

Rachel just grabbed another stool and sat beside her little brother. She smiled to him as she started strumming the beginning to his song. Rachel extended the beginning a bit so Blaine could explain his song. "I know this isn't technically a guy's song, but it's one of my favorites to sing and Rae and I worked on this last night slowing it down just a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he began his song.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine shared his famous half smile at Kurt. He'd already kissed the boy, but he wanted to let the boy know how he feels and to him, this song says it all.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life, now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Blaine was getting into the song. He enjoyed performing so much that he was very guilty of getting into a song maybe a little too much. But he didn't really mind, this song spoke the feelings he was beginning to have and that's all that mattered to him.

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young for ever_

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream_

_Tonight_

"Blaine that was awesome. You should showcase your voice like that for us more often," Mr. Shue said. "I'm starting to see why we lost last year."

"No Mr. Shue, you lost because Pillsbury Doughboy decided to kiss blondie. Had it not been for that, you all would have beaten us," Blaine said as he got up from his stool.  
"I'm sorry that I cost us a stupid trophy. You guys don't know how to let anything go," Finn said with a huff.

"Before the kid starts crying, Mr. Shue, I have a song to sing," Santana got up and sat in the stool her brother had just left.  
"Okay, whenever you are ready Santana."

_I stare at the girl in the mirror_

_T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen_

_But the way that you see me_

_You get underneath me_

_And all my defenses just fall away_

_Fall away_

Santana chose a song that she felt explained how she was really like when you tore away her tough girl shell. She wanted Brittany to know that she wasn't the asshole or player that the family's reputation that followed them from New York seemed to say.

_I am beautiful with you_

_Even in the darkest part of me_

_I am beautiful with you_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_

_You're here with me_

_Just show me this and I'll believe_

_I am beautiful with you_

She smiled at Brittany. What little bit of time she's spent with the girl, has made her feel more beautiful than anything she's ever felt before. That's another reason she chose this song. Much like her twin sister, she'd never spent more than three hours with a girl, but with Brittany, it was much more different.

_I stand naked before you now_

_No walls to hide behind_

_So here am I, you see all of my scars_

_Still here you are_

_I bare my soul and I'm not afraid_

_Not afraid_

_I am beautiful with you_

_Even in the darkest part of me_

_I am beautiful with you_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_

_You're here with me_

_Just show me this and I'll believe_

_I am beautiful with you_

_I've been the strong one for so long_

_But, I was wrong_

_Doesn't make you weak cause you needed someone_

_I'm not holding back and I know what I want_

It was something she'd swore she'd never do. It was really the hardest thing for her to do. Letting down her walls was not something she ever did willingly, but with Brittany, she was slowly letting them down and that scared her more than anything she knew.

_I am beautiful with you_

_I am beautiful with you_

_You want me for myself_

_Look at me at no one else_

_I am beautiful with you (With you)_

_I am beautiful with you_

_Even in the darkest part of me_

_I am beautiful with you_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_

_You're here with me_

_Just show me this and I'll believe_

_That I am beautiful with you_

During the entire song, Santana never let her eyes leave Brittany's. She wanted the blonde to know what she meant by the song and her family has always said words with song and through their eyes.

"Wow Santana. You know, with you three in our club now, I have high hopes for a win at nationals," Mr. Shue said as Santana went back to her chair beside her sister. "I hope you all are working on your duet assignments because they are due this Friday instead of next week. Principal Figgins wants us to participate in a pep rally next Friday so we will have to use next week to prepare for that."

"Can we just not do the duets until after sectionals seeing as they are like three weeks away? I mean do you guys even have a set list yet?" Rachel said.

"She has a point Mr. Shue. We should focus on that and practicing for sectionals before we do the duets," Kurt said.

"Fine. Tomorrow I better see some ideas thrown out for songs to perform at sectionals."

"Mr. Shue, can I sing something?" Finn asked.

"Yeah sure Finn."

"I just want you all to know, this song is dedicated to Quinn."

"Oh God, help us now," Rachel said.

Finn ignored the girl. He didn't like her, and he didn't like the way that she was going after Quinn. He will have her back. If anything so he can throw it in Rachel's face that he has the girl. Quinn is his.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinkin' on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame, it's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried, it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh ya, sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry._

"Look, Quinn. I know I messed up last year, but I forgave you when you slept with Puck and had that kid. Why can't you forgive me?"

The entire room got quiet. Quinn got up out of her seat with a stone cold look on her face. She walked up to Finn and as he smiled at her, holding out his arms thinking she'd gotten up to forgive him, the next sound in the room was the sound of her hand making contact with his face. She walked out of the room and Brittany followed. Kurt and Blaine were the only two to notice Puck get up and they tried to stop him but didn't reach him before he had hit Finn so hard it sounded like his nose was broken.

"Finn, I know you've said some stupid shit before, but this, this was just down right cruel. Especially since you know what happened," Sam had said. "You deserve everything that is going to be thrown at you now. No matter who it's from."

Everyone walked out of the room. Rachel and Santana decided to go look for Brittany and her sister. Kurt soon caught up to them followed closely by Blaine. "Just give her time, she won't want anyone but Brittany around right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn honey calm down. Finn is just a stupid boy that thinks what he says shouldn't hurt anyone," Brittany told her sister.

"Britt, how can he talk about her like that? He never even attempted to get to know her while she was alive. I mean, yeah, I dated him as a beard last year, but if he loved me he should have taken the time to get to know her," Quinn said with tears streaming down her face. "I miss her so much Britt. I still wake up and look in her crib hoping to see her laying there and she's not. It's been six months and I still feel like I did the moment they told me she died." Quinn was sobbing almost uncontrollably right now.

"Quinn, I miss her too. So much. I miss daddy too. She may not be here in person honey but she is here in our hearts," The subject was touchy for her family. Brittany knew this. She also knew that her sister needed her right now and she tried not to cry, but thinking about what happened to their father and her niece always brought the waterworks for her.

"How can he talk about her like that? She wasn't a mistake. She was my perfect thing."

"He's just a stupid boy. That's all. He doesn't understand. All he sees is that you cheated. He doesn't know the pain you feel because you lost her. He just thinks that he can sing you a song and you will forgive him for everything."

"Girls, may I come in?" A voice said.

"Yeah Puck, c'mon in," Brittany said.

"Quinn, I'll get him. He has no right saying that shit about our daughter. Are you alright?" Puck asked.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go home." Quinn got up and tossed the keys to Brittany. "I'll walk, it'll give me time to think."

Brittany and Puck watched her leave the restroom. "He really fucked up this time didn't he?"

"Yeah Britt he did. I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, but I loved that little girl. And I know I've made my rounds with you and your brother and sister, but you all are really the only family I have. Besides Sam, I don't trust anyone but you all."

"Well of course you trust Sam, he is your boyfriend. I bet it kills you that he is singing a duet with Mercedes considering she wants him so bad," Brittany said trying to lighten the mood.

"Nah it'll be fine, even considering the duets are put off for now. Just know though Britt, Finn is getting his ass kicked," Puck walked out of the restroom.

Brittany knew that no matter what Puck was going to wind up beating Finn. It was an unspoken understanding in the school. You don't say anything against Beth. Everyone that met her fell in love with that sweet girl. Don't get her wrong, Brittany wanted to feel bad for what Finn was in store for, but she couldn't, not after what he'd said about her.

"I want to know what happened," Rachel said. "She has a tattoo of the name Beth on her wrist and everyone's reaction to what that teenage child said today. I'm very curious to say the least."

"We all are Rae, but we need to give them time to tell us," Blaine said as they were walking to their car.

"You guys drive home, I'll walk," Rachel said as she noticed Quinn walking down the street.

She ran to catch up with the blonde. "I really want to be alone Rachel."

"That may be so, but where I come from, we don't let pretty girls walk alone on the streets."

"And what about when you walked home back in New York?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"I never walked home when I lived in New York. Quinn, what happened back there?"

"You heard it, Finn put down my child and I reacted."

"Her name was Beth wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

"Welp, Finn is going to have a wonderful surprise tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see. I do believe we are on your street. I'd love to walk you the rest of the way but seeing as my house is on the other end of town, I'd better start walking now."

"Nonsense, my house is right up here and it looks like Brittany and Kurt are already home, so let me drive you."

"Okay, let's go."

As the two girls got into Quinn's car, Quinn's curiosity got the best of her. "That song you sang in glee today was it for me?"

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"You are when you stare at me through the whole song."

"It was. Look Quinn, I know you know pretty much nothing about me, but, I really do like you. I want to get to know you."

"That's sweet Rachel but, get to know me better, let me get to know you better and we will see. Your family isn't the only ones who do their research. I know how you and your family are. You couldn't keep your attention on someone longer than maybe an hour. Then you'd move on to the next. I know people like you. I got pregnant by one."

"You know that people can change right?"

"They can, but I want you to understand that I'm not a great person. I've been through things that NO ONE should ever have to go through. I've got my eye on you Rachel Berry. Prove to me that you aren't like that," Quinn said as she pulled into the girl's driveway.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to her?"

"One day," and with that Quinn drove off.

The next day during glee club Rachel, Santana, and Blaine decided to sing one more song each. "Mr. Shue, I have another song I'd like to sing if that's okay."

"Sure Rachel, go ahead."

_When your day is long_

_And the night, the night is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've had enough_

_Of this life, well hang on_

Rachel knew she had to prove to Quinn that she'd wanted to change just for a chance to be with her. She'd never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. Yeah Quinn was right on the money when she'd told her she knew how Rachel and her siblings were. And yes, when she lived in New York she was guilty of refusing to be tied down, but there was something about this blonde goddess sitting in front of her that made her want to change her ways.

_Don't let yourself go_

_'Cause everybody cries_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_

_If you think you've had too much_

_Of this life, well hang on_

Rachel wanted Quinn to be able to open up to her. She wants to hear about her little girl. She wants to know what happened to her. She knows she can't fix Quinn quickly, but she wants to try to help the girl in any way she can. Which is what she is trying to portray with this song.

_Everybody hurts_

_Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts_

_Don't throw your hand, oh no_

_Don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_No, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life_

_The days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody cries_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_So hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts_

When Rachel finished her song, she had tears in her eyes and so did Quinn. She took her seat next to her sister. It wasn't often Rachel let herself cry when she sang anymore, but she did this time and it made her feel vulnerable towards Quinn. To her, it let her show a side of her that she didn't show to anyone. "Wow Rachel that was a very powerful song," The glee teacher said. "I also wanted to let you all know that I have a set list thought up, we just have to see who is going to sing what parts. We can work on that tomorrow though. You guys can go."

As Rachel, Santana, and Blaine walked out of the choir room they ran into Karofsky. To say he looked pissed would be an understatement. "You fuckers are gonna learn your fucking place at this school."

"Oh hi David, it's nice to see you didn't piss yourself today," Santana said.

With this David slapped her, knocking her to the ground. "Oh you son of a bitch, you do not know what you just started."

Before the three siblings could react, the entire football team, including Finn, dumped buckets of slushy on the three. "Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your boots again?" Karofsky laughed.

"Hey assholes," a voice came from behind them.

"I see that you like hitting girls Karofsky. That's a shame because I know for a fact that these three could beat your ass if you weren't too much of a pussy to face them yourself. I mean how hard could it be? Two lesbos and a fag and here you are a big, bad football player."

"And who the fuck are you? Are we going to have to show you the same way we showed them?" Karofsky replied.

"You can try tubby, but my little cousins here, will not be so happy if you damage my pretty face," The stranger then pointed to Quinn, Brittany and Blaine. "You three get them cleaned up. I'm gonna deal with tubby here."

"You won't do shit to him without me being here to back him up," Finn said going to Karofskys side. The rest of the football team scattered.

"That's fine Finn, I have a bone to pick with you anyway," Puck said as he stepped from behind them.

With that said Puck threw a forceful punch at Finn's face. The hallway was quiet as everyone watched. The entire school had heard about what Finn done, and so no one tried to stop Puck from beating on Finn.

Quinn and her siblings hurried the Berry's to a restroom. Not caring that it was the girls, Kurt ushered Blaine in there as well. "Please tell me you all brought slushy kits this time."

"Yeah, in our lockers," Rachel replied as she washed the slushy from her eyes.

"Who was that guy? He called you all his cousins," Kurt asked as he helped Blaine out of his slushy soaked clothes.

"That would be our cousin Kai. His dad's brother is our dad, Leroy. He doesn't take kindly to people picking on us and now, Karofsky is going to be in a world of pain. We learned everything we know from that boy," Santana answered.

"Here are your slushy kits guys," Brittany said as she reentered the restroom. "Should we take you to the school showers?"

"Nah, babe, its fine. We are heading home after this anyways. We just need to go make sure that Kai doesn't go back to juvi for almost killing Karofsky," Santana said as she finished changing her clothes.

The six teenagers walked back to where they had left their tormentors. When they got there the only people still in the hallway were Puck, Kai, and Finn. "Karofsky ran when Mohawk punched this guy." Kai pointed to a bloodied Finn who was trying to get up.

"If anything about Beth comes out of your mother again mother fucker, you will look a lot worse than you do now. Do I make myself clear?" Puck said as he bent down to where Finn was.

They all walked off leaving him there in his own blood to think. When they all got outside, Sam ran to Puck and pulled him into a rib crushing hug. "Babe, I'm sorry he's a dick, but please don't go back to Juvi. I don't think I could stand it if you did."

"It's okay Sammy Bear, I think he learned his lesson. I'll see you guys later. Quinn if you need me text me okay?"

"Yeah sure thing Puck."

_It's now or never Rachel, just fucking ask her you pussy._ After she called herself a name in her head she decided to prove to herself that she wasn't a pussy and walked over to Quinn. "Quinn, can we go out sometime? I really do want to get to know you better and I figured it would be better when we can be alone."

"You know what, what the hell. Yeah we can. How about this Friday?"

"Good. I'll see you then."

**A/N Hey guys! I decided to add my own character. I don't know how often you will see him, but he will be in the story. BTW Reviews are nice=]**


End file.
